Hantu Itu, Pacarku!
by Kanami Aya
Summary: Ya Hantu Itu, Pacarku II Bercanda kok II Naruto yang gentayangan menjadi kekasih Hinata II Kok Bisa? Gimana ceritanya? II Baca Aja yuk II NaruHina Slight SasuSaku


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer  
**© Masahsi Kishimoto

**Pairing  
**NaruHina, SasuSaku

**Warning  
**Au, Ooc  
Romance/Bin aneh. Alur cepat

**Rate  
**T a.k.a Teeneger

**Inspiration  
**Sinotron abal di Ind*siar

**Summary**  
Kisah Hinata dalam mencari tau alasan Naruto Meninggal.

**Hantu Itu, Pacarku!  
**© Kanami Aya

**Status  
**Complete

**Don't Like, Don't Read  
RnR**

* * *

.

.

.

**Pengantar**

Naruto terdiam melihat tubuhnya tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang banyak. Jasadnya dilumuri banyak darah hingga membuat wajahnya hampir tak mampu untuk dikenali. Perlahan Naruto mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya menjadi transparan. Naruto mencoba menyentuh suatu seseorang, namun ia gagal, seseorang itu lewat begitu saja di tangannya.

"Apa aku sudah tiada?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

K-a-n-a-m-i_A-y-a

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun? Apa gak bosen apa maen tarot terus?" Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke saat dilihatnya Sasuke tengah asyik bermain dengan kartu kesayangannya itu.

"Gak lah, aku kan banyak dapet temen gara-gara hobiku baca tarot. Emang kamu, punya temen cuman aku doang?" Ejek Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eeeee?, bi-biarin. Dari pada kamu, temenan kok sama hantu." Bela Hinata. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul.

Beginilah hubungannya dengan Hinata, ia sudah banyak tahu tentang kehiduppan Hinata. Sejak kecil Hinata dan Sasuke telah tumbuh bersama. Sasuke sangat hafal dengan sifat Hinata yang pemalu malah cenderung minder. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang cenderung misterius namun tetap lembut dengan siapa saja yang mengenalnya. Tak heran bila disekolah Sasuke memiliki banyak penggemar, apalagi dengan gayanya yang meski hobi maen tarot tapi gak keliatan aksen magisnya.

"Hinata, aku ramal kamu ya?" Tawar Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Gak ahhhh, aku gak percaya ama ramalan." Tolak Hinata ketus.

"Tapi kali ini kamu harus nyoba ramalan aku, aku punya firasat kamu bakal dapet temen yang selama ini kamu impikan dan~"

"SERIUS?" Teriak Hinata memotong perkataan Sasuke.

Hinata memang selalu berharap bisa punya teman yang banyak dan menjadi anak yang tenar disekolahannya. Dia juga bermimpi mempunyai temen dekat yang tampannya diluar biasa, alias cuakep abis, terlebih kalo bisa jadi pacar. Hinata bakalan mandi kembang.

"Mangkanya aku ramal dulu biar ketahuan bener apa enggaknya ucapan aku." Ralat Sasuke.

"HeeeeEEEE?, ki-kirain?" Kata Hinata pasrah. "Susahlah Sasuke-kun. Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Hinata seraya beranjak pergi. Namun Sasuke mencengkram kuat lengan Hinata. Sedetik mata mereka beradu dan Sasuke terlihat tertegun, namun Hinata tak menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan pandangan Sasuke.

"Kamu duduk saja Hinata, Cuma ramalan biasa kok." Ucap Sasuke sambil melepas cengkramannya pada Hinata.

"Iya deh. Tapi harus jadi kenyataan ya?" Tawar Hinata sambil duduk didepan Sasuke.

"Ok." Jawab Sasuke setuju. Lalu Ia mulai meng _shuffle _kartu tarotnya, lalu menaruh sebagian dari kartu diatas meja.

"Sekarang kamu pilih satu dari kartu-kartu ini." Perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk sekumpulan kartu yang telah tertata rapi.

"Etto, yang ini." Tunjuk Hinata pada kartu di pojok paling belakang, Sasuke membuka kartunya dan terlihat gambar seorang malaikat bersayap yang melayang diatas air.

"Aneh...?" Ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? ramalan buat aku jelek ya?" Tanya Hinata kecewa.

"Bukan, aku gak yakin kalo di kartu tarot aku ada yang gambarnya kayak gini, lagian aku baru liat tuh ada yang gambar objeknya senyata ini. "Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kartu tarrotnya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa memutar-mutar bola matanya tanda tak mengerti maksut dari gambar dikartu itu, menurutnya semua gambar pada kartu tarot milik Sasuke sama saja susah untuk dimengerti, menurutnya lebih baik ngeliat kartu _bridge_.

"Ano, tapi kamu tetep bisa bacakan maksud dari gambar itu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu." Jawab Sasuke dan mengambil kembali kartu tarotnya dari tangan Hinata.

"Kamu akan bertemu seseorang yang gak nyata, dan kamu harus membantunya menyelesaikan urusan yang sangat berpengaruh untuk dia dikedepannya. Dia sedang tersesat dalam kehidupanmu, kamu harus mengembalikan dia pada tempat yang seharunya. Hidupmu akan berubah derastis jika kamu mampu menolongnya tapi, jika tidak hidupmu akan lebih tidak menyenangkan dari pada sekarang." Jabar Sasuke panjang lebar.

Hinata hanya mampu mematung mendengar penjelasan Sasuke dari gambar pada kartu tarrotnya. Sasuke memang sangat lihai membaca kartu tarot, bahkan sejak kecil ia telah mampu berkomunukasi dengan bangsa lain bahkan berteman dengan 'mereka'.

"HeeeeEEE? Ano. Etooo. Boleh tidak aku tidak percaya sama ramalan kamu." Ucap Hinata setelah sadar dari lamunannya mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Terserah, yang penting aku percaya." Kata Sasuke membalas perkataan Hinata.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku pulang dulu. Sudah malam. Okaa-san pasti nungguin aku." Pamit Hinata sopan.

K-a-n-a-m-i_A-y-a

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan tanpa arah dan semangat di tengah jalan raya, kendaraan-kendaraan melintas begitu saja menembus di tubuh trasparannya. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya saat sebelum kejadian terpisahnya dirinya dengan jasadnya.

"Aku ingat sekarang!" Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Waktu itu Naruto sedang mengendarai motor Ducatinya dengan kecepatan di luar batas karena fikiranya tengah kacau setelah bertengkar dengan Ino, cewek yang telah dipacarinya selama tiga tahun.

"Sialan, gara-gara dia aku jadi gak jelas gini?" Ucapnya marah, namun kemudian kepalanya jatuh tertunduk menyesal karena telah berbuat bodoh hanya karena seorang wanita.

Naruto duduk di teras sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir jalan raya. Fikirannya kembali teringat pada penyesalannya. Namun tiba-tiba pandangannya terarah pada seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya sambil menguap.

"Lucu juga wajahnya." Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Gomen anata siapa? kok duduk diluar?" Tanya Hinata menyapa pria di depannya.

Naruto terkejut mendengar cewek itu berbicara padanya bahkan melihatnya lalu duduk disebelahnya, matanya tak bisa beralih melihat wajah itu.

"Ano, etto ...?" Hinat mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Kamu bisa lahat aku?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Maksudnya?" Ucap Hinata tak mengerti.

"Aku ini roh gentayangan." Jelas Naruto.

"Hahahahahahaha. Kamu ini lucu deh, roh gentayangan kok bisa nyasar kerumahku?" Kata Hinata.

"Aku serius." Ucap Naruto mantap.

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat akan perkataan Sasuke tadi, Lalu Hinata mencoba memegang tangan itu. Lewat begitu saja! Hinata langsung berdiri dan berangsur mundur sambil mengelangkan kepalanya.

"Jangan ganggu aku." Ucap Hinata lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Tolong bantu aku." Teriak Naruto dengan suara pilu.

Hinata berlari kedalam rumah namun daun telinganya masih mampu mendengar perkataan minta tolong itu, lalu fikirannya mendadak menjadi tidak tenang, hati gundah sekaligus merinding mengingat perkatan Sasuke.

_ 'Hidupmu akan berubah derastis jika kamu mampu menolongnya tapi, jika tidak hidupmu akan lebih tidak menyenangkan dari pada sekaraang' _

"Aku gak mau hidupku lebih buruk dari ini, aku harus bantu pria tadi. Udah cukup aku merasa tak punya teman." Ucap Hinata lalu berjalan keluar rumah. Namun Naruto telah tak ada di tempat tadi ia melihatnya.

"Anoo? Hantu cakep, kamu kemana sih?" Teriak Hinata ngawur. "Aku mau kok bantu kamu."

"Kamu serius?" Ucap Naruto yang tahu-tahu saja sudah muncul tepat didepan muka Hinata, membuatnya mundur kebelakang secara mendadak hingga nyaris terjungkal kebelakang. Dengan sigap Naruto mencoba menangkapnya namun gagal, usahanya sia-sai karena ia tidak dapat menyentuh Hinata sedikitpun. Alhasil Hinata terjembab dengan lancarnya di lantai.

"Ittai!" Keluh Hinata

"Kamu gak papakan?" Tanya Naruto hawatir sekaligus tersenyum karena ia dibilang cakep.

"Apanya yang gak apa-apa? Sangat apa-apalah. Kalo mau muncul kasih aba-aba dong. Jangan seenaknya muncul." Tanpa sadar Hinata lupa sikap himenya.

"Gomenasai."

Akhirnya malam itu Naruto menceritakan semua kejadian yang telah ia alami hingga larut malam dan mereka tertidur di ruang tamu dalam keadaan lelah.

K-a-n-a-m-i_A-y-a

.

.

.

Pagi hari Naruto hanya mampu terpaku melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang tertidur lelap dihadapannya. Dia bingung bagaimana mau membangunkan Hinata, Akhirnya Ia memilih berteriak ditelinga Hinata. Sontak Hinata duduk dengan wajah kaget sekaligus marah.

'Siapa sih yang beraninya teriak-teriak ditelinganya sepagi ini.' batin Hinata.

"Hehe, bangun dong Hinata-Hime. Inikan sudah pagi. Kamu gak mau berangkat sekolah?" Tanya Naruto sopan.

"Sekarang lagi liburan Naruto-kun?" Ucap Hinata lalu kembali tidur.

"Oh ya? Kalo gitu temani sku selesaiin masalahku." Pinta Naruto.

Sebenarnya Hinata tak mau meng-iyakan permintaan Naruto namun ia sudah bertekat untuk membantunya. Akhirnya dengan gontai ia duduk, mengangguk lalu berdiri.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, kamu tunggu saja disini."

"Baik Hinata-sama?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

K-a-n-a-m-i_A-y-a

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan wajah yang tak mengenakkan untuk dilihat. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata hingga Hinata beralih tempat dari sebelah Naruto ke sebelahnya.

"Kamu jangan asal baik sama makhluk lain." Gertak Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat.

"Tapi dia baik kok." Bela Hinata "Asal kamu kenal dia kamu pasti seneng kok bercanda sama Naruto-kun, sini deh aku kenalin kamu sama dia." Ucap Hinata sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke hingga dekat tangan Naruto, meskipun Hinata tau tangan kedua orang yang berbeda itu takkan bersentuhan.

Tidak ada reaksi diantara keduanya, Hinata jadi geram melihatnya "Ya sudahlah kita jalan sekarang saja." Katanya lalu pergi menuju mobil jeep milik Sasuke.

K-a-n-a-m-i_A-y-a

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke terkejut sekaligus prihatin melihat kejadian yang sedang berlangsung dihadapannya. Ino pacar Naruto, kini tengah asyik bermesraan dengan seorang pria. Setelah di selidiki pria itu bernama Nara Shikamaru. Mereka akan bertunangan dua minggu lagi. Dan setelah di selidiki. Shikamaru dan Ino telah berpacaran selama setaun, yang artinya sudah lama Ino nyelingkuhin Naruto.

Naruto terlihat terpukul menyaksikannya, Hinata dan Sasuke tak mampu menghiburnya karena mereka masih belum pulih setelah keterkejutan dan ketidak pahamannya.

"Ayo pulang." Ucap Naruto ketus, semua hanya bisa menuruti.

Didalam perjalanan, semua orang terdiam. (kecuali Naruto karena belum pasti masih termasuk orang atau tidak)

K-a-n-a-m-i_A-y-a

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Naruto tinggal tak menentu di rumah Hinata hingga beberapa minggu. Hinata pun lama-lama menaruh rasa pada Naruto. Hari demi hari mereka lewati dengan canda tawa namun tetap mencari dimana tubuh Naruto yang sebenarnya hingga terdengar kabar bahwa RS Konoha menyatakan menemukan korban kecelakaan yang sedang koma. Hinata dan Naruto menuju tempat tersebut keesokan harinya, dan memang benar bahwa pasien itu adalah tubuh Naruto.

Semenjak dikenalkannya Naruto pada Sasuke, mendadak Sasuke menjadi berubah sensitif pada Hinata. Itu dilakukannya karena ia cemburu pada Naruto, sudah lama Sasuke menyukai sahabatnya itu, namun tak pernah ia ungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata.

K-a-n-a-m-i_A-y-a

.

.

.

Setelah mengetahui keberadaan jasadnya Naruto mulai mencoba memasuki tubuhnya namun selalu gagal. Hinata dalam hati memang tidak rela melepas Naruto untuk masuk kembali kedalam tubuhnya, takut jika telah sadar Naruto akan melupakannya.

"Hinata? Tolong relakan aku pergi dari sisimu." Pinta Naruto.

"Jujur, aku memang belum bisa melepasmu Naruto-kun, kebersamaan kita terlalu singkat." Rengek Hinata

"Aku janji kamu akan jadi kekasih aku setelah sadar nanti." Ucap Naruto.

Hinata terkejut, sedetik kemuadian dia menangis. Bingung harus rela atau tidak melepaskan Naruto setelah mendengar perkataannya tadi.

K-a-n-a-m-i_A-y-a

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, akhirnya Hinata melepas kepergian Naruto memasuki tubuhnya. Dan dalam waktu sekejap Naruto menghilang dari hadapannya. Terdiam, Hinata hanya bisa menangis namun tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul disebelahnya untuk menguatkan batin Hinata.

Setelah Naruto sadar dari komanya selama beberapa minggu, Sanak keluarga banyak yang hadir menjenguk, termasuk Hinata dan Sasuke. Namun Hinata harus merasa kecewa karna ternyata Naruto melupakan dirinya, Sasuke dan kenangannya bersama Naruto. Beruntung Sasuke ada disamping Hinata untuk menghiburnya.

K-a-n-a-m-i_A-y-a

.

.

.

Malam itu Sasuke kembali memainkan kartu tarotnya di tepi kolam renang didalam rumahnya, dan ia terkejut saat diangkatnya sebuah kartu dan terlihat kembali kartu yang dipilih Hinata kala itu. Namun, kali ini kartu itu menunujukkan maliaikat yang sedang berdiri dihamparan rumput. yang paling mengejutkan adalah gambar itu bergerak layaknya sebuah animasi, perlahan sayap punggungnya mulai menghilang dan nampak bayangan seorang wanita yang membelaki malaikat itu. Malaikat itu mengangkat kepalanya mengarah ke Sasuke dan tersenyum.

Sasuke yang terkejut hanya bisa terdiam sedetik kemudian bahunya ditepuk seseorang.

"Aku ramalin dong!" Pinta Sakura sepupu Sasuke yang tenyata sudah di belakang Sasuke sejak tadi. Sasuke terlihat lega saat mengetahui yang menepuk bahunya adalah sepupunya dan bukan hantu.

"Lain kali kalo mo minta ramalin jangan sambil ngagettin orang dong, jantungan nih." Pekik Sasuke. Yang dimaksud hanya ketawa sambil mengacungkat kedua jarinya tanda berdamai.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari Sakura semakin masuk kedalam kehidupan Sasuke dan menghapus perlahan rasa cintanya pada Hinata dan beralih pada Sakura, sepupunya yang Sasuke akui paling manis karena memang Sakuralah yang dicari hatinya meskipun Sasuke tak bisa berbohong Hinata tetap ada di hatinya.

K-a-n-a-m-i_A-y-a

.

.

.

Hari demi hari Hinata lewati dengan berusaha melupakan Naruto namun selalalu gagal. Setiap saat Ia teringat kembali akan masa-masa bersama Naruto, hampir tiap malam Ia menangis atau tertawa sendiri. Kali ini Hinata teringat kembali akan percakapan antara Dirinya dengan Naruto.

"_Naruto-kun? Kenapa kamu bisa punya wajah tampan?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu kala itu._

"_Gak ada, cukup mandi kembang aja" Jawab Naruto santai._

"_HeeeEEE? Se-serius" Hinata berteriak histeris._

"_Hahahaha, enggak dong. Ya emang dah dari sananya udah gini" Ralat Naruto._

"_Owh, kirain" Ucap Hinata terdengar lega._

"_Tenang saja Hinata-sama, Hantu yang cuakep banget inikan pacarmu?" ucap Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya jahil._

"_Na-Narutokun no baka. Dasar erro." Jawab Hinata dengan menunduk._

Saat-saat itu masih terpampang jelas di benak Hinata. Lamunan Hinata mendadak berhenti saat seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Hinata menoleh dan terkejut melihat Naruto telah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Apakah hantu ini masih tetap pacarmu?" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum di belakang Hinata.

"Naruto?" Teriak Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto manja.

"Aku datang buat nepati janji aku."

K-a-n-a-m-i_A-y-a

.

.

.

Kini kehidupan Hinata memang berubah total. Ia tak hanya menjadi tenar disekolah karena bisa menjadi team _ceerliders_, tetapi juga menjadi juara di olimpiade Sains setingkat SMA 'plus' dapet cowok yang cakep abis.

* * *

.

.

.

Yappppp... 1 lagi fic aneh saya...  
Menuh-menuhin FFN aja ya...

Yang mau review flame atau apapun deh...  
Aya terima...


End file.
